


sleepless lights

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Bubble Bath, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Humor, Late at Night, Light-Hearted, Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They’re not teenagers anymore. Steve thinks him and Nancy grew up way too fast during the craziness. But that doesn’t mean all of the goofy happiness has to go away when they’ve finally settled down.





	sleepless lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultrafreakyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/gifts).



> Requested by ultrafreakyfangirl (AO3): "some sweet (established) Stancy fluffy stuff during season 3 or post season 3; Steve x Nancy as an established couple." HOPE THIS MAKES U HAPPY! AND I HOPE EVERYONE ELSE LIKES THIS TOO! THANKS FOR READING! ANY THOUGHTS WELCOMED!
> 
> ((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Read the Description of this Series for full Rules. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Steve isn't a teenager anymore, so he lumbers up the white-painted, viney lattice to Nancy's bedroom window. Groaning all the way.

(And, of course, she's _not there_.)

"Nancy?" he whispers, tossing aside her sheets and peeking into the unlit closet. There's no cars in the driveway, assuming Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler are out, and a lone light down the upstairs corridor. "Nancy?" Steve raises his voice, knocking on the door.

Heated, visible steam cascades within the dark green-and-pink tiled bathroom. Nancy lounges in a tub of bubbles, her hair pinned up and looking bare-shouldered, drinking from a bottle of wine in short, heaving gulps. She must recognize Steve's voice, not breaking for air, lifting her leg high into the air like it's for _attendance_ during English class.

A snorting, amused laugh emerges from Steve's mouth. He drops down on the closed, shag-rug toilet seat beside her.

"You give me that, you boozehound—" Steve says, halfheartedly reaching for the wine bottle.

Nancy bats away his hand, her lips pouting but fading, arching up to a self-satisfied smile.

"I can drink you under the table, _Steve Harrington_."

"Lucky for me…" Steve declares. He leans deeply between his knees, grinning against Nancy's scalp, pressing a kiss to her head. "… I don't see a table anywhere near here." The next kiss falls to Nancy's mouth, dry and chaste. Steve's thumbpad slides over Nancy's earlobe, nudging a gold earring. "I know you're upset about the Byers moving out… but you shouldn't drink alone…"

"I'm not dating Jonathan anymore," Nancy insists, jutting her chin. It's her way of being defensive. Steve doesn't blame her. Jonathan and her didn't work out. She cried about it, and to Steve, but it doesn't mean Nancy couldn't miss their friendship.

"S'not what I mean… hold on, you're not _drunk_ drunk, are you?"

Nancy shrugs, pursing her lips delicately to the end of the bottle. Not as much as Tina's Halloween party, Steve can tell. No slurring. No spilling the red wine down her front. His eyes wander down to Nancy's small, bare breasts in the water and covered with the iridescent bubblebath soap. He scolds himself for a moment, focusing back on Nancy's intrigued expression.

"Still can outdrink you," she says softly, like there's no room for an argument.

" _Oh yeah_?"

Steve perches himself on the bathtub's edge and gently steals away the wine, chugging, tasting a little of bitter black cherry in the flavor.

In the process of being wrestled, he decides to fling himself into Nancy's bubblebath, the water sloshing onto the floor. Nancy shrieks out, laughing and wiping her soapy, wet face. Steve roars out victoriously, pumping up his arms overhead and kicking his legs out. He joins in the laughter, feeling her crawl over him, kissing him hungrily, open-mouthed and moaning.

They're not teenagers anymore. It doesn't mean all of the _happiness_ goes away.

*


End file.
